This invention relates in general to a support table for a circular saw and more particularly to those tables which are adapted to be used by the home hobbiest or craftsman.
Such tables are well known in this art and are widely used. The extend to which they are available to the individual home hobbiest or individual craftsman is in large part a function of their cost and utility. The utility of these types of tables is a function of parameters such as how sturdy the table is, how versatile it is and how safe it is in use.
Heretofore, such support tables have been designed for ease of transportation and portability, but they have been less than portable. These support tables with the saw attached to form a composite unit are bulky and somewhat awkward to package.
Presently available table saws are sometimes used with an adjustable rip fence and a mitre gauge. The presently available table saws are also made with a large center table segment and two smaller side extensions or table segments. Once these table saws are set up for use by the home hobbiest or individual craftsman, they are usually not dismantled or moved. The two smaller side extensions are cantilevered to the center table segment.
It is a major purpose of this invention to provide a support table which may be available to a large number of potential users. More particularly, it is a purpose of this invention to provide such a table which is sturdy, versatile and safe while at the same time being relatively simple to fabricate, simple to assemble and thus less costly than other support table structures.
In known support tables, the center segment has a transverse opening through which the saw blade projects above the table surface. Two transverse grooves are usually provided, one on each side of the transverse opening. These transverse grooves provide a guide track for the mitre gauge. These grooves accumulate saw dust and require frequent cleaning.
A transverse rip fence is usually provided. It is supported and guided by an attachment to the support table. The rip fence is conventionally used on the right hand side of the saw table but can be placed on either side of the saw blade.
It is important that the saw table make provision for the use of a rip fence and a mitre gauge. It is important that the position of these two accessories adjust easily yet that they be accurately held in position during use. Accordingly, it is another purpose of this invention to provide simple but accurate supports and guides for these two accessories.
A further purpose of the invention is the provision of a support table structure which is easily portable and which can accommodate a separate circular saw, particularly a portable circular hand saw.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide for a less costly support table structure through the use of a relatively smaller number of different parts.